‘A13-72’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventor in the Andalucia region of Spain. ‘A13-72’ was one of several seedlings resulting from an uncontrolled cross made in the year 2013. The seeds resulting from the uncontrolled cross were germinated indoors and the resulting seedling was transplanted to the trial seedling field. ‘A13-72’ was selected in the Andalucia region of Spain in the year 2014 based on observations of its fruiting characteristics. In 2015, ‘A13-72’ was asexually propagated by rooting stolons and was expanded to 30 plants which were planted in replicated trials in the Andalucia region of Spain. The plants were observed and evaluated, and the next year they were expanded for further observation and evaluation. The breeders of ‘A13-72’ has sold the variety commercially under the Trademark name “Chelsea WB” or “Chelsea Circle R Brand”. Contrast is made with the ‘San Andreas’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,975) variety in reference to the color of the fruit; ‘A13-72’ fruit is orange red in color whereas ‘San Andreas’ presents a medium red fruit. Comparison is made with strawberry variety ‘BG-4316’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,255) known commercially in Europe as ‘Victory’. The plants of ‘A13-72’ variety produce a yield of 694.67 g per plant while ‘BG-4316’ presents a higher yield of 810.66 g per plant. The fruit of ‘A13-72’ has a firmness of 382 in the penetrometer while ‘BG-4316’ variety has a greater firmness of 414 in the penetrometer. The fruit of ‘A13-26’ has a sweeter flavor with a brix of 8.9, while ‘BG-4316’ contains a brix of 7.6. Fruit of the variety ‘A13-72’ is very unique for its characteristic flavor, good content of sugars during the harvest and for being a juicy, soft fruit. These characteristics allows for commercial use in premium quality markets, giving it a differentiation. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘A13-72’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.
The colors of these illustrations may vary with lighting conditions and, therefore, color characteristics of this new variety should be determined with reference to the observations described herein, rather than from these illustrations alone.